


漫长的一夜

by johnnyvenn



Series: 大眼萌妹历险记 [1]
Category: Dog Day Afternoon (1975)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), 站街文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: “我们可以玩别的，手活、口交，除了肛交什么都行。”
Series: 大眼萌妹历险记 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	漫长的一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 想来想去，阿帕众多角色中最适合站街的就是桑尼了吧。试一试俗套站街文学。

“不要肛交，我不喜欢肛交。”

桑尼尽力让自己听起来严肃而礼貌，并且是个在意眼神交流的正常人。他一只脚蹬着背后的墙壁，双手交叉在胸前，坚定地相信他依靠的这面墙是结实的，只不过顶上那盏强光灯实在意义不明——仅仅染白了附近一圈的空气，灯底下的人却是模糊不清的，正因为这诡异的灯光，桑尼不得不挤眉弄眼地抬头看别人的面孔。桑尼对面那张阴影里的脸像一座腐朽的雕塑，五官扭曲而空洞，没法判断他的年龄，即便如此，桑尼还是担心自己皱起的五官没那么吸引人，会把眼前的客人吓跑，于是他在眼睛上搭了个凉棚，咧咧嘴补充道，“我们可以玩别的，手活、口交，除了肛交什么都行。”

说完自己的要求，桑尼紧张兮兮地等着。5秒后，他耳朵下面的皮肤受到了一阵细腻的抚摸，当做凉棚的手指被塞进潮湿的嘴里，他的心砰砰跳着，汗水快速从头发里渗出来，流到下巴上。身体的各个部位都黏上了手印。皮肤上的手印一时半会是洗不掉的，桑尼一直都这么认为。两人在强光灯下亲密地依偎， 造成一种情意缠绵的错觉。没过多久，他们离开了乳白色光柱的庇佑。

阴影里的那阵像水泵压水的声音渐渐平息，巷子里飘出一缕烟雾，悠悠升腾起来，网住灯泡周围无数只飞舞的小虫，地面和砖缝里的热气无声无息地加入这场追捕，将飞虫黏在光线和光线之间。莉莉的脖子向左边扭动，活动僵硬的脊椎。他揉揉被强光灯闪得发痛的眼睛，看见桑尼从黑影里走出来，正仰脖咽下一大口啤酒，脸色灰暗。莉莉低头盯着他膝盖上的灰尘，想了想还是走过去递给他一根烟。桑尼迅速用湿润的嘴唇接过来，双手环在两人嘴边，从莉莉的烟上借火。凑得足够近，桑尼能看到莉莉那个史前怪兽的腋毛一样的眼睫毛上，粘着白色的液体。

“你去买酒啦？”莉莉明知故问。

桑尼晃了晃易拉罐。刚才在他因为反胃而泪眼朦胧的时候，没注意自己的嘴巴张得过大，让那人的鸡巴拔出去之后，有几滴不小心射进了喉咙眼里。他大概用掉一整罐啤酒漱口冲刷那股腥气，但事实是，他依然觉得恶心。虽然莉莉的杂牌烟也很臭，不过至少比精液好些。注意到莉莉停留在他膝盖上的眼神，桑尼期待一两句挖苦或者嘲讽的话，但它们没有如期而至。两人倚在墙上安静吸烟，透过手指缝看那些与灯光纠缠不休的飞虫。即使他俩不是“竞争对手”也实在没什么可交流的。

“竞争对手”这个词有神奇的魔力，比啤酒和烟草更有效地缓解了桑尼口中的异味。把高端词汇煞有介事地挪移到现在的境地中，把下流的交易说得一本正经，把肮脏的生活涂抹颜料粉饰一新，如此一来，好像他就能从中获得动力、获得许可、获得认证，从而继续这么干下去。他和莉莉是这条小巷中的竞争对手，与争抢灯管热量的飞虫如出一辙。顾客在这里依然是上帝，协商好价钱和相应的服务，自由选择，公平竞争……交易性和交易自家牧场产的牛奶有什么差别呢？桑尼早就看透了当中的本质，并下定决心不再让羞耻心阻碍这份工作。可是今晚那滴精液，是那人的无心之过吗？是不小心违背了他们的口头契约吗？有多少故意戏弄的成分，（他吸了口烟，感觉像刀片滚下喉咙），他不愿去想，否则会让这个小小的失误轻易打破花费好几天才建立的心理防线。

他用手掌揉了揉眼睛，一小片从眼睛里流出来的水池在掌心聚集。抬起手以后他发现这股水流源源不断，难以凭借意志拦截。于是他反复在眼睛上揉来揉去，害怕被人看到自己流泪的样子。实际上这不是眼泪！他在心里辩解，我并没有想哭，我不知道这是什么东西，我的眼睛出了毛病。最后他冷静下来，不再干涉眼睛的状况。手指把水涂得到处都是，整张脸闪烁着发光的指印。莉莉当然把一切看在眼里，桑尼准是让什么打击崩溃了。但不是真正的崩溃，因为他自己没有意识到袭击他的是什么。是哪个嫖客的粗鲁？或者哪个人给了假币？其实不是，至少莉莉认为不是这么简单。卖身体和卖牛奶还是有差别的吧，莉莉明白。

试图寒暄两句，说些俏皮话的努力彻底失败了。在下个顾客光顾这条巷子之前，桑尼应该离开。他简略地挥了挥手，对莉莉感谢那只烟，然后快步走开。他们也没那么熟，不是吗？桑尼走起路来脖子前倾，肩膀高耸，似乎有什么必须完成的任务在等着他。然而他的步调却散漫凌乱，看似快步前行其实速度很慢，给人气势汹汹却心里没底的感觉。走路像只秃鹫。是谁这么形容呢？他想起以前看记录片的时候，画面一切到非洲草原上的秃鹫，就有个假装尖细的嗓子叫道，桑尼你看起来多么像秃鹫啊！

他双手插在裤兜里，左边口袋有个手指大小的破洞，“记得别把东西放在这边！”每次插裤兜都想起这句话，强迫性行为，医生会说。右手摸到一把皱巴巴的钱，中间夹着张硬纸片，这是什么？桑尼一阵疑惑。现在他走到大路上，人声、车流声、电机轰鸣声搅合在一起，霓虹灯和路灯发射出各异的色彩，桑尼渐渐感觉松弛了，肩膀落下来，嘴角也没那么紧绷。他在街头游荡，无处可归的手再次落入口袋中，触碰那一张被纸币包围的卡片。手指在狭小的口袋里摩挲，试图把它从纸币中剥离。最终他将这一坨来自上一个客人口袋里的所有物全部掏出来，在掌心展开——那是一张家庭套餐代金券。他数了数他给的钱，再加上那张券，刚好是之前约定的价格。一时间不知道该怎么处理眼前的情况——跑回去找那人算账，还是找个时间去大吃一顿。桑尼呆滞地站在路旁，机械地阅读着代金券上的字，于是他发现，随餐附赠的玩具已经送完。

你会遇上各种各样的人，不过说实在的，做什么不是跟各种各样的人打交道？入行还没有一个星期，桑尼已经见识过长到离谱的鸡巴（他几乎全吐在了他的鸡巴上），小到够不着舌头的鸡巴，蛋上有肿块的鸡巴，弯度惊人到好像骨折了的鸡巴……我不是在炫耀，桑尼愤怒地打断莉莉的讥讽。再过两天你可以开鸡巴博览馆了，里面挂满了你舔过的男人。莉莉对桑尼大惊小怪的样子嗤之以鼻，他从来没见过像桑尼这样爱分享微不足道小事的婊子，他们只不过站同一条街而已，怎么就成了分享八卦的好姐妹？站街这个职位可没有茶水间。早知道桑尼这么缠人，他宁愿最开始没上去搭话。

整个街区就像被城市挤到边缘一样，或者是被飓风摧毁，一病不起。既延续城市的燥热，又流行着属于自己的气候和风格。桑尼渐渐往风暴中心走去，这是一家酒吧的后门，在正常情况下，夜色越深，这里的酒精味、呕吐物味、尿骚味和精液味就会越浓。寻找性爱的人挤在狭窄的后巷里，荷尔蒙像没头苍蝇一样横冲直撞。那几个皮肤细嫩、露着屁股的小男孩，那几个胳膊上的肌肉比脑袋还大的青年，那几个睫毛比莉莉还夸张的“姑娘”，他们看起来似乎有某种一致性，飞虫和强光灯也有一种一致性。穿着衬衫和休闲裤的桑尼与他们拉开距离，无意破坏这种约定俗成的一致性。手指梳了梳头发，桑尼对着汽车玻璃瞪眼，他觉得自己看起来也没那么糟糕。

在那些没被注意到的时间里，转变悄悄发生，一些决定已经帮你做好，而身处其中却不自知的人依然对自己的掌控能力沾沾自喜。桑尼在非常偶尔的情况下，比如今晚，会抬起头把视线投向遥远的天空。他惊讶地发现夜晚的天空并非是漆黑一片的，而类似多种深颜色的拼贴：深蓝色、深灰色、深绿色。夜晚也有云朵，它们是脏兮兮的粉红色。他沉浸在对夜空色彩的探索中，忘记了一步以外那个不停打量他的男人，等他跌落回来，就会意识到一个对着夜空啧啧称叹的站街男在嫖客心里是什么怪异印象。不知不觉酒吧后门已不再拥挤，皮条客带走了这条街的大多数生意，现在应该是交易火热进行的时刻，留在外面的男孩越来越少。而现在还在寻找男孩的人，多半是不愿意付出太多的穷鬼，比如桑尼正努力舔着的这一个。期间他想抬起眼睛确认客人是否乐在其中，可惜肚子上的脂肪严重阻碍视线，桑尼只看见一丛丛蜷曲的黑色毛发。喉咙里的腥臭味还没散去，桑尼最开始只用手来回抚弄，希望能减少嘴巴使用频率。可惜他的偷懒“妙计”被识破，大肚子捏着他的下巴，凶狠地说：“快张开你的逼嘴，你这个狗婊子。”那句“脏话要另外加钱”憋了很久，最终桑尼还是一言未发，乖乖伸出舌头舔起来，他故意将左右摆动的幅度加大，看起来很卖力，这样他或许就不会再次挨骂挨揍。桑尼三番五次将鸡巴深入喉咙，大肚子显然被感动了，他伸手想抓住他的肩膀，但肚子上的脂肪碍事，桑尼汗水浸透的衬衫也让他的肩膀变得滑溜溜的，他试了几次都没成功。在大肚子眼里，桑尼像刚钓上来的鱼，黏湿得很，怎么也找不到被鱼钩刺破的腮。这倒激起他钓鱼时的好胜心，他拿着自己的鸡巴后退几寸，然后深深捅入桑尼的鱼嘴里，这下他不乱动了，固定住了，大肚子心满意足地揪着桑尼的肩膀，衣服被扯得变形。桑尼的鼻子紧紧裹在一团脂肪当中，喉咙深处填满了侵犯物。他试图呼吸，然而却在干呕，一阵一阵将那根阴茎收缩得更紧，龟头在热度升高的喉管中不断压缩、摩擦、刺激。他进入得太深了，桑尼挣扎两下，却被固定地更牢。我无法呼吸了，桑尼模糊地想，口水一滴接一滴聚集在下巴上。快点射出来，求你了，桑尼模糊地想。最后大肚子的尖叫他没听到，我准是晕过去了，桑尼模糊地想。

是的，这里没什么乐趣。桑尼边走边抚摸口袋里那块硬硬的代金券。比没有乐趣更过分，这里是欺凌、抢劫、侮辱、毁灭。第二堆团成团的纸币加入到裤子口袋里，桑尼心中没有丝毫的满足感。他宁愿这是几张干干净净、没有折痕的纸币，从银行的封装袋中刚取出来的那种。天空与地面终于出现银白色的分界线时，疲惫感席卷了桑尼的每一块肌肉，他觉得自己现在臭不可闻，头发、眼睛、嘴，以及脚趾缝里都是一股来自许多陌生人的多年未洗的生殖器的味道。他拖着步子，缓慢而沉静地离开红灯区，准备在一张洁白干燥的床单上躺下，环抱住自己沉沉地睡一觉。我现在要么去死要么去睡觉，或者两个一起做。

有人尾随桑尼，相隔一条马路，一直跟着他走出红灯区。

又累又困，心绪低沉的桑尼走在人烟稀少的大街上，无视周围的一切，不知道是有意还是无意（连他自己都没细想），没有躲避马路上的车流。在货车即将靠近他的时候，桑尼被揪着领子扯回路边。惊魂未定的桑尼抚摸着胸口喘粗气，像只受惊的小鹿。跟踪桑尼的男人开始进行交通规则教育，并询问是否愿意跟他上床。

桑尼看了眼手表，距离天亮不到两个小时。他实在不想让任何东西阻止他与床的接触，漫长的一夜，他急切需要休息。

“我不喜欢做肛交。”即使身体极度疲惫，他还是习惯性地用这句话回应。相比之下，肛交自然是更劳累一些。桑尼又开始摸口袋里那张小纸片，今晚确实赚得不够。

在接第一个客人之前，莉莉过来打招呼，然后向他传授了一条秘诀——首先拒绝肛交，如果客人接受其他方式，这样就能在同样的时间里做更多生意；如果客人坚持自己的方式玩，你已经给对方心里留下不随便使用屁股的印象，可以多加钱。多加多少？5块吧，你自己看着办。肛交才多5块？桑尼感觉不可思议。我说了，随便你。莉莉感觉仁至义尽。桑尼现在回忆起这条忠告，怀疑到底该不该信任穿渔网袜、戴金色假发、闪粉裙子下面的阴茎比谁都大那哥们。或许他只是用这种办法让桑尼少赚几个人的钱罢了。

对方表示愿意多加钱，并且提供房间。他轻易就看破了桑尼那点讨价还价的技巧。出价不断提高，终于让他无话可说，沉默地接受了他的亲吻——一个预示着你得脱掉全部衣服的吻。桑尼在接吻的间隙，做起了数学题，如果每晚都值这个价格，他大概多久能凑齐两千块钱呢？

我得让人连续捅20天屁股，一阵冷风吹得桑尼打了个颤。你要那么多钱干什么？他听见莉莉问。桑尼不想回答。

还不如去抢银行。桑尼眼睛看着地面，一条裂缝里钻出几十只蚂蚁。

光着身子趴在沙发上，肚子下面垫了抱枕，皮肤直接接触灯光的抚摸，痒痒的触感一会出现在后背，一会出现在脖子，好像小小的烟花在皮肤的各个角落绽放。所有的空气都吹拂在屁股的缝隙处，褶皱集中的地方一下一下地收缩，吞咽着光线和空气。桑尼沉重地呼出一口气，想解除身上敏感的等待，然而他的心脏贴着皮肤用力敲动，将所有感受持续放大，甚至没有留下倾听其他声音的余地。他俯视着自己因为重力下垂的阴茎，以及它创造出的阴影。他晃了晃腰，阴影也左右摆动，十分无辜。

他好像很少审视自己的身体，尽管在莉莉面前抱怨客人千奇百怪的鸡巴，小桑尼却没怎么受到过主人的注视。他把头埋在胳膊中间，从一个全新的视角看着它。突然，屁股上挨了一巴掌，不是很疼，但是把沉浸在自我欣赏中的桑尼吓了一跳。

“睡着了？”

“没有，”桑尼立刻抬起头来，“你什么时候开始？”

“等你准备好了。”

桑尼回头看他，“我没什么可准备的。”如果你是问我的屁眼是否干净，我无可奉告。

那人张了张嘴，犹豫了一会儿，趴在桑尼后背上小声问道，“你不会真的是雏吧？”

桑尼还没弄懂处男贵一些还是熟的贵一些，只好抱着他的脖子送上亲吻，让他自己判断。嘴唇分开的时候，他屁股缝被掰开，有手指挤进去，他稍微往前躲了躲，又被轻轻拉回来。这时候桑尼突然想起，他的嘴里还有两个人的精液味，因此脸上莫名其妙地发起烧来。对方以为他不适应屁股里的异物，抚慰性地承诺他会慢慢来，他对第一次永远有耐心，这让桑尼更加不知所措。从来没人在意过他适不适应，也从来没有任何人说他会慢慢来。桑尼停下亲吻，让呼吸跟上来，他的脸红得不可思议。现在，那些疑虑渐渐消失，肌肉从紧绷状态变得缓和，眉间的压迫感减轻了，他感到前所未有的放松。

他准备好了，桑尼的身体发出信号。

那不是疼痛或者鼓胀，不像穿小一码的鞋，脚指甲刺进肉里；事后还有余地仔细琢磨的话，桑尼认为那是一种窒息感，好像前面后面的呼吸都被堵住了，贯穿全身的竹签仿佛来自拉美尼亚的食人族。他立刻向前躲避，差点从沙发上滑下去，一边躲一边喊出声，好像被刺了一剑。真的没有他表现出来的那么疼，可能只是为了传递“我被刺中了”这个瞬间感受，好让剑手心满意足。

果然，剑手停息查看，“没有那么疼吧？”他的声音还有点骄傲。

桑尼摇头，汗珠随晃动的发丝飘落。

他双手稳住桑尼的腰，好让他的每一次撞击都正中下怀，落在最舒服的地方。桑尼顺势抬高屁股，好承接那些力量。那人挺腰的速度很快，一瞬间眼花缭乱 ，空气都给抽热了。他也很会用力，阴茎不必拔出太多，总是在桑尼的身体里快速研磨。当人类专注于一项运动的时候，身体会爆发出巨大的能量，不等桑尼反应过来，他已经臣服在这股能量中。嗓子里呻吟出连绵不断的声音，以此发散肉体和精神的快感。

一颗颗汗珠出现在桑尼肩胛骨处，反射着室内灯光，水汽萦绕。他的屁股发出极其响亮的摩擦声，带着湿滑的伴奏。他们两个呻吟的声音此起彼伏，毫无关联地应和着彼此的动作。带水雾的光环笼罩着他们，与那些没参与进来的茶几、水杯、椅子、植物严格地区分开来。桑尼的肠道排斥着异物，同时又紧密地包围着它，进行自相矛盾的收缩，这与喉咙对待阴茎的态度相似。大腿上的肌肉散开，突然又绷紧，他的阴茎摩擦到一个合适的位置。桑尼愉快地喊叫，“是这里，是这里！哦对，这里，这里……”他两条腿一下子并拢了，开始只缩不放，紧紧地绞着那根鸡巴……

桑尼没时间留意精液是怎么填到自己身体里的，他忙着收紧，挽留那突如其来快乐。结束后，那人寻找身边结实的物体依靠住身体，担心瞬间的眩晕会让自己晕倒。他使劲挤了挤眼睛，等待密密麻麻的黑点紫点从眼前消失，然后抚摸那根渐渐低头的工具，他竟然被一个试图掩盖自己是第一次的婊子的屁股彻底吸了出来！多么难以置信的高潮。休息了一阵，终于有时间注意身底下那个小白痴——他还保持面朝下的姿势，却没了声音。那人低头观察桑尼，他的屁股被抓出了无数个粉红色的手印，屁股蛋上的卷毛抖动着，随后整个屁股都颤抖起来，脖子和耳朵的颜色一下子加深，他发出呜呜的低咽。好像失去了对自己身体的控制，剧烈的高潮占领了高地，他呜咽着，抖动着，祈求快停下来，或者别停下来。

他惊讶地发现，已经有精液射出来了，但他那具身体并没有停下高潮的脚步。桑尼不敢剧烈呼吸，混乱的快感抹杀了他的存在，不由自主地漂荡在暴风雨袭击的海面，他急切地寻找着一块能够抓握的浮木。他的灵魂悬停在狂喜和昏睡之中。

桑尼的屁股哆嗦得厉害，上面还翻着白眼，看起来挺吓人。

终于，一点点忧虑爬上他的脑海。他已经擦完身体，穿好衣服，喝了一口啤酒，顺便打开窗户让清晨的风透进来，转身一看，桑尼还是以同样的姿势趴在那。

“嘿，你还好吗？需要帮助吗？”他试图触碰桑尼渐渐平息的身体，却受到阻止。

“你最好别碰我。”

“为什么？我从没见过有人高潮是这样的。”

“那是你……”话还没说完，桑尼又叫起来，腰再次拱起来，身体快速变红。从他半勃起的阴茎头上，竟然又流出一点白液。

桑尼和他的嫖客都愣住了。神奇的二次高潮。

之后，桑尼终于什么都感觉不到了，从高悬在天空中的气球上一跃而下，沉沉地跌落在沙发软垫上。几乎没有一丝丝力气，他甚至无法控制眼皮的开合。另外一个男人还沉浸在桑尼精彩的高潮表演中，饶有趣味地伸出两根手指，塞进桑尼依然淌水的屁眼里，想看看里面究竟有什么东西。难道通向四维空间？

残存的一点神经探测到屁眼里的异物，桑尼闭着眼睛有气无力地说，“先生，再加钱，已经包夜了。”

他呵呵笑了起来，将手指上的体液摸到桑尼嘴唇上，又跟他接吻，小婊子很喜欢这个。半昏迷状态的桑尼下意识地伸出舌头加入纠缠，被逼出两声闷哼。

“我不想再射了，求你了。”他听起来又软又细，像只迷糊的小麻雀。

“哇，你还能再射吗？”

等了好久桑尼都没说话，呼吸逐渐平稳规律，他失去意识了。

那人摸着桑尼汗水打湿的黑发，手指碰到额头，那里好像比自己的热。他找出毯子盖在桑尼身上，叹了口气。

“你爽过头了，应该给我钱才对吧。”

桑尼裹了裹毯子，不知道是不是幻觉，那人感觉自己好像听见了回答。


End file.
